The Past Rewritten
by officialcst
Summary: Alexander Demetri, the son of Hades and Persephone, tells both Alastor and the reader the story of his mother's abduction, along with the roles and interactions amongst the many gods in the Olympian family. Not only does this story explain the relationship between Hades and Persephone, it includes couples such as Hephaestus/Aphrodite and Zeus/Hera. "The Love Child's Story" rewrite.


"Alex! Hey, Alex! Slow down, will 'ya?" Alastor yelled, panting once he caught up to me. Oh. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Alexander Demetri, eldest child of Persephone and Hades, the rulers of the Underworld. Oh, and that's Alastor, son of Zeus and Hera. I suppose you can say that his birth was a "typical Zeus" act – a nymph rejected Zeus' advances and killed herself in order to avoid both his and Hera's wrath. Zeus became infuriated, stalked around Olympus until he found his wife, and Hera took the anger off of his shoulders. Then spawned the bright-eyed, mahogany haired prince of Olympus, Alastor Rhae.

I placed my hand on Alastor's shoulder and handed him a glass of water. Currently, the gods were having their meeting that nobody really cared about so us teens were hanging around the gardens.

"You okay 'Las?" I asked.

Alastor was only fourteen and was on his way to becoming an actor in the mortal world. He had deep red hair like Hera, and the green eyes that all three daughters of Rhea possessed. He was just starting puberty, so his voice was a bit rough but still retained a certain softness. He was about 5'2" but his arms were long, a sign that he was going to be as tall as his father, who was 5'10". Although his appearance looked like his mother's, his personality was definitely like his father's. He was obviously going to be a ladies man during his later teenage years, evident in the way he charms the other goddess whenever they caught him pulling one of his pranks. Despite being at the "top" of the Olympus chain, he preferred simple clothing, like crew necks and skinny jeans. His shoes however were of the finest quality. Alastor shot down Adidas and Nikes, instead going for a pair of oxfords or Sperry Topsiders. Right now, he was wearing a soft blue button-up short sleeved shirt, white Bermuda shorts, and a pair of boat shoes. His hair was tussled with sweat, a sign that he had been running around the palace looking for me.

While Alastor was still enjoying his young life, I was seventeen and was preparing for my role as crown prince of the Underworld. I attended a school in the mortal world and quickly became known for my athletic abilities and unmanly fondness for flowers and gardening. Both Alastor and I had sparkling green eyes, though mine were not as radiant as his. I inherited my father's defined jaw and his deep brown hair. I towered over most people, standing at 6'4", while my father was only 6'0". I've had several girlfriends over the years, but a majority of them used me as a trophy boyfriend so I never really pursued any relationships. I'm usually calm and composed but I go off like a firework when people piss me off. Anyways, I guess my style is a bit more elaborate than Alastor's - I enjoyed dressing up but I didn't mind wearing a pair of sweats and sandals once in a while. Since I went up to Olympus today, I decided to dress up a bit fancy. I wore a white fitted long sleeved button-up shirt, a nice pair of khaki jeans, and brand new black and white oxfords.

"Ares keeps telling me that aunt Seph was abducted! He's lying, isn't he?" Alastor wailed.

Leave it to Ares to stir up trouble like this. Alastor preferred Hephaestus over that sadist. A few years back, Hephaestus finally put his foot down and decided to annul his and Aphrodite's marriage. Even after all of her trysts she came back to him. People may think that Aphrodite is, for a lack of a better word, a slut or a whore, but many still forget that she still has emotions like any other person. She needed Hephaestus – he provided the support and comfort she needed without judging her appearance like the others around her did. Aphrodite may not be the ideal marriage partner, but she is a good friend and confidant. After her and Hephaestus' divorce, she vented her feelings out to my mother and I and stated that she had fallen for the fire god some time before, but she had a hard time stopping her usual actions and confessing her feelings to him. Old habits die hard I guess.

I knew that Alastor saw my father as his role model, due to Zeus paying him no attention and fornicated with anything with a vagina. Alastor was a mommy's boy and despised Zeus for hurting Hera.

I sighed and directed him to a nearby bench, "Don't listen to him. He's just jealous that my mom chose my dad over him."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my dad told me that granny Demeter believed that mom was old enough for marriage and asked Zeus for some consorts. Zeus sent Ares, Hermes, and Apollo. Hephaestus had an interest in her too but he knew that she would end up with someone that wasn't one of the three that Zeus chose. Plus, he was already stuck with Dite."

"What the heck does that have to do with the abduction?"

"This was just the start! That stupid story about my dad watching my mom in her fields, coming up from the ground and taking her against her will? Those were just little facts made by mortals, who were given false information by none other than Ares himself. Truth is, my parents actually planned for her 'abduction'. There probably was an easier way for them to be together but granny just didn't like my dad. Sure they get along right now, but back then she couldn't stand him!"

Alastor scooted closer to me on the bench and crossed his legs, "Why? Whenever I see aunt Dem and uncle Hades together, they look like they're having a nice conversation."

I looked at my cousin's face – it showed the same curiosity mine did when I asked about the abduction several years ago. I relaxed and smiled, "I guess it should just tell you the whole story. This may take a while, so listen carefully."

* * *

Hades

"I hate these," I thought, looking over the invitation Hermes delivered.

_"To Lord Hades,"_ it addressed,_ "Please join us on Mount Olympus for the twenty-first birthday celebration of the daughter of Zeus and Demeter, a great feast held at the Grand Hall of the Palace of Olympus." _

Groaning, I rubbed my temples. A new goddess? We have enough already, with Zeus fucking every other female with or without legs… Huh? What's this? A daughter with Demeter? Good gods! Zeus must have lost his fucking mind! Does he even know how this will affect Hera?! That little shit! Doesn't he have any compassion or guilt?

I shook my head and entered my chambers, "Thanatos."

Thanatos appeared in an instant, "Yes, m'lord?"

"Prepare my chariot," I said while adjusting my cloak. "I must go to Olympus for this new goddess. And please, make haste. I've already missed the acknowledgement ceremony."

Without a word, Thanatos disappeared and went to prepare the chariot. Sighing, I turned towards my totally unnecessarily large mirror. I wore a navy chiton with a neck line that showed a portion of my chest, a black cloak, and black gladiator sandals. My dark brown hair was thick and wavy, perfect for grabbing when having- well, you know what I mean. Walking towards the dresser, I put on an onyx pendant and gold and leather bracers on my arms.

"M'lord, your chariot is ready," Thanatos confirmed, appearing out of nowhere again.

"Thank you Thanatos. Please, watch over the souls."

Thanatos bowed and left and I hurried over to the stables. My wonderful silver chariot with my black and white pegasi (not black and white like a zebra but separate colored pegasi) stood proudly, just waiting for my direction. I mounted the chariot and the earth quickly split open, allowing me passage from the Underworld to the sky above. Squinting, I parked next to Apollo's bright yellow chariot that glistened like the summer sun. Taking a deep breath, I walked down the halls to the Grand Hall. I stopped in front of the double doors made of marble and shut my eyes.

"You can do this," I thought, "All you have to do is put up with them for a few hours then you can go back to judging souls."

I carefully opened the door, hoping that nobody noticed me. I walked in quietly, thankful that nobody had acknowledged me until suddenly, a large obnoxious voice boomed over the crowd.

"Brother Hades!" Zeus yelled, smiling from ear to ear.

"Mood killer," I thought.

Hestia stood and ran into my arms, "Hades!"

I squeezed her tightly then followed her to the large circular table that seated several other beings. My siblings stared at me, each with a different expression on their faces. There was another goddess but I couldn't see who she was since her back was turned. However, she sat next to Demeter so I assumed she was the newest addition to our very large family. Looking around, I saw Demeter and Poseidon nod at me in acknowledgement though Demeter appeared to be holding back a sneer. Hera gave a small miserable smile and I made a mental note to talk to her after all this was done. I smiled at her but quickly frowned, and scanned around the room to make sure that the other gods didn't see me smiling. Don't get me wrong, I'm not cruel or anything but I've got an Underworld reputation to keep up!

Hestia led me to a chair between her and Hera, my "normal" siblings. The other three were more conceited than Aphrodite, though Poseidon did have a heart of some sort. I glanced over at the daughter of Demeter as she turned around to face us. My eyes widened a bit, and I was stunned by her beauty. She noticed and gave a small smile of amusement as she saw me gaping.

She looked like Demeter, but Zeus' features were evident, making her even more beautiful than her mother. She possessed earthly green eyes like my sisters and mother, and wore a white stola. Her long, brunette hair fell into loose little ringlets that framed her face perfectly, and ended just above her waist. She adorned a gold pendant that went around her neck.

"Brother!" Zeus' annoying voice snapped me back into reality, "You missed Persephone's acknowledgement ceremony thing! What is your reason?"

"Forgive me, Zeus. The dead never rests," I said while looking at him straight in the eye with a small smirk.

Zeus became a bit flustered and looked away, "Hmph. Always the same excuse. Persephone, come here."

So her name was Persephone, huh? The bringer of destruction. Well, that has an ominous tune. Persephone's heeled sandals clicked as she walked. I stood and held out my hand. Smiling, she placed hers in mine, showing no fear.

"Congratulations," I said seductively. I dipped my head to kiss her hand, never taking my eyes off of her. She blushed and stared into my eyes.

"Thank you, Lord Hades."

Time passed by quickly. Persephone and I continued to stare into each other's eyes, occasionally joining in the conversation that the others were having. They talked about politics, mortals, and how to improve the world for them. I rolled my eyes, knowing that they weren't serious about anything that revolved around the mortals. Mortals experienced their anger and died because a god was being a little bitch about something nobody gives a fuck about, and where do mortals go when they die? To me, but does anybody care about ol' Hades? Nope! Gods care about nobody but themselves. The mortals could stop worshipping us and they wouldn't even notice, save for the few that actually support the mortals.

When they lost interest in the conversation, they departed towards the other gods, leaving me, Persephone, and Demeter. Zeus, as usual, flirted with the other nymphs, not noticing the sad expression Hera held. Hestia drifted to her hearth in the middle of the Hall. She tended her flames while other gods surrounded her and talked calmly amongst themselves. Poseidon danced with Amphitrite to the gentle singing of the Muses and soft strumming of Apollo and his lyre.

Demeter stared at me with a glare that burned more than bathing in one of Hephaestus' volcanoes. Persephone turned to her mother and said, "Mother, I'd like to step outside for a bit. Being confined in this room all day has really taken its toll and I think some fresh air would do me justice."

Demeter looked at Persephone and nodded, "Don't stay out too long, dear. This is your party, and a proper goddess, especially a child of Zeus, must be familiar with the many gods in our family." She stood and walked towards Hera, who didn't seem too pleased to receive the company.

Without a word, Persephone stared at me then stood, walking along the walls of the Hall until she reached the doors. Looking over shoulder, she winked at me before quietly exiting the Hall without anybody noticing her. Deciding to wait a few minutes, I looked around the Hall once more. Everybody seemed to be preoccupied in their own little worlds and did not even bother to look in my direction. I used this opportunity to follow Persephone, fully knowing where this was going. Hey, I'm not a womanizing fool like my brothers, but I couldn't deny the growing attraction I felt towards Persephone.

I stalked her shadow down the halls until she stopped in front of Aphrodite's room. Looking at me once more, she opened the door and I followed her inside.

* * *

**WHEW! Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this little introduction to the story. I decided to combine the first two chapters of the original story in order to make it longer. I think that this story is still choppy, but not as much as the first one. I know that I practically rushed things in the original and I'll try not to do that with this one. I know that in the first chapter of the original they have sex and stuff like right away but I plan on making the next chapter like an "introductory" chapter between Hades and Persephone. They'll get to know each other as they explore Aphrodite's room (who does not give a crap because she knows that they'll eventually be having sex before the night ends) and then BOOM they'll have sex or make love or whatever. I'm pretty amateur at writing lemon scenes and what not, but I'll try my hardest to write their sex scene! Oh yeah, and the setting is pretty modern (21****st**** century and what not) but the gods still dressed in their tunics and sandals but did follow trends when interacting with the mortal world.**

**Anyways, please review and give me some feedback. Also, I'm still pretty new at this whole writing fanfiction thing so I guess I need a beta reader or something since I have a bad habit of not rereading what I wrote, but I did reread this chapter so I caught some mistakes. See you next time! **


End file.
